Developed Feelings
by Chris-Severa-Amaru
Summary: What happens when Gorillaz gets a new band mate? MurdocxOC. 2DxOC later on. This story is rated M for adult content and language. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. I changed around some of the chapters. More to come later.
1. Bad Morning

_**Developed Feelings**_

Chapter 1 : Bad Morning's

Rin slowly opened her eyes. She then slowly tried to remember where she was. There was a smell, beer, and sex. Nasty, yet, inviting somehow. Rin noticed she was naked with an all too familiar arm dropped over her body. Murdoc's arm. Rin gave a quiet moan, her head threatening to kill her with the pain it was emitting. She needed her pills and as soon as possible.

Rin's POV

I gently rolled to the side, trying my best not to wake up Murdoc. I was in Murdoc's Winnebago, praying that he wouldn't wake up. As I started to put my clothes on I had the strange urge to kiss him. He looked sad, yet happy as he laid there on the bed. I quietly crept out of the door of the Winnebago. My head was killing me, probably due to the night before. I sighed as I looked at my shirt, which I had not yet put on, and saw that it was ripped in the front. "Damnit Murdoc. How many more of my shirts are you going to rip?" I said in a violent whisper. This was the third time this week he had drugged and or got me drunk and then messed with me in my confusion. I felt used and tired.

I walked slowly towards my room in the car park. Looking towards 2D's room, praying that he wouldn't walk out and find me. It was dark in my room. I didn't bother turning the light on. Shutting the door, I locked it behind me and threw my ripped shirt in a corner.

'What did I do to deserve this?' I thought. I sat on my bed holding my head. "You'd think he'd go for people his own age. Not a 22 year old band mate." My thought's went back to all of the hookers I had seen enter and leave his Winnebago. "Guess I'm just more convenient." I said with an exasperated tone. I sighed and reached for my pills, taking a couple of them.

I stood up from the bed and made my way towards my bathroom. The smell of him still lingered on my skin and I wanted it off.

I had my own shower in my room, it was a very convenient thing. It made it so I wouldn't have to go out there, to where he might be waiting. If I was to go out there now he would have the pleasure of seeing me like this. For all I know that could be the reason he does it, to make me feel this way. To make me confused.

I turned the water on and waited for the water to get warm. I took my clothes back off and glanced down at my arms and hips. Bruises had formed from Murdoc's rough handling. It was very rare that there wouldn't be some sort of mark left on my body.

Once the water was the temperature I wanted it I got in, letting the water fall over my body. It was gentle and warm. It felt really nice on my bruised skin. I closed my eyes to get the full sensation. My eyes shot back open as images of last night quickly flashed in my head. I finished my shower taking deep breathes to calm myself.

I got dressed after getting out and walked over to my door. Carefully opening the door I poked my head out and looked around. I didn't see Murdoc anywhere so I carefully walked out of the door and towards the lift. Halfway there a hand caught my shoulder and I turned around quickly to see who it was, "2D?"

2D smiled at me with his usual goofy smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "Ya headin' up?" I looked over at the Winnebago and then back at 2D. "Yeah." We both walked over to the lift. When we got close to the lift I kicked a rock at one of the cars, causing an alarm to go off. The lift door closed and I smirked as I saw the Winnebago door open. Murdoc coming out and glaring at the lift.

We walked out of the lift and towards the kitchen. Russel was sitting at the table with a plate of food. He looked up long enough to see who came in and then went back to reading his newspaper. "There's food on the stove if you want it."

There were eggs and bacon on the stove. I wasn't very hungry so I just got a mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee from the pot. I pulled myself up and sat on the counter, not really wanting to sit at the table at the moment.

Russel sat his newspaper aside and looked over at me. "You not gonna eat anything." I smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm not really that hungry. I'll eat something later." I never really felt like eating after nights with Murdoc. This sort of sick feeling would always form from the drug he used or the alcohol. My thoughts returned back to last night. I couldn't get Murdoc's kisses out of my head, his taste still in my mouth. I took a drink from my coffee in an attempt to get the taste out of my mouth.

I looked out of the window and then I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He walked past then door and the backed up as he noticed we were both in the kitchen. "Which one of ya did it?" He yelled accusingly as he walked in. He walked over to were 2D was putting his plate in the sink. "Was it you Dullard?" He said, grabbing 2D's shirt. 2D shook his head violently not sure what was going on.

"If you're talking about the car alarm, that was me." I said calmly, taking another drink of my coffee. He let go of 2D and looked over at me. "Should've known." Russel looked over at Murdoc as he calmed down slightly. "There's food if ya want it Murdoc."

Murdoc walked over to me after looking at the food on the stove. It would seem that the place I had decided to sit that day was where the plates were. He smirked as he went to open the cabinet behind me. My breath hitched as he let his hand fall to my thigh. He must have notice because his smirk grew as he drew away with the plate in hand. "Not eatin' luv?" I looked back out of the window to avoid looking at him. "Don't feel like eating." He shrugged and sat down at the table, "Suit yourself."

I finished my coffee and put the mug in the sink next to me. I dropped off of the counter and started towards the door, smiling as Noodle walked in. "Morning Rin." She said as she saw me. "Good morning Noodle." I patted her on the head as I walked by her and walked out of the room. I could feel Murdoc's eyes on me as I walked out.

I walked a little ways down the hall and leaned against the wall, sliding down it. "Damnit." Was all I could say as I sat there.


	2. Flashback

Chapter 2 : ~Flashback~

I ran out of the back door of the bar into the alleyway, three Mexicans following close behind me. "We'll teach you to mess with Mexicans, Jap!" One of them yelled as they ran after me. "How much damage can a Japanese girl do!" The other said, the last just standing behind the others. I was insulted by the comment and turned around to face the three of them. "Is that a crack at me being small!" I yelled loudly. The quiet one just smirked at my reaction as the others just laughed.

"Seems the little girl doesn't like bein' called small." He said nudging the skinnier guy next to him. He just laughed harder as I became angrier. Not wanting to hear more cracks at my size I made the first move, kicking the skinnier one in to the nearest wall. I smirked and jumped back to where I was standing before, the other two just looked as he struggled to stand a bit. "Not so tough now, are ya? Heh…" I crossed my arms in front of my chest waiting for their next move.

The boy that I had just knocked down pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and pointed it at me, "You're dead, Jap!" He ran at me and went for my stomach. I pulled away quickly and he tore the fabric of my shirt. I glared at him and moved quickly once again as I realized the other one was standing right behind me. The quiet one still just watching from the side lines, eventually disappearing from my view.

The two kept coming at me only to get dodged or hit in major pressure areas, though I dought that they realized what I was doing. The last blow was dealt as they tried coming at me from both sides. I ducked down and hit the last pressure point right below their shoulders. Both falling to the ground and unconscious. "Hmph!"

"Seems that even smaller girls can fight." The voice came from behind me as a slender hand latched onto my wrist, pulling me to face him. "But you should be sure they are all gone before celebrating." He smirked one last time and with more force than seemed possible for his size, he slung me into the wall. I cringed as I heard my arm break from the way he had slung me. My head hit the wall full force and my vision immediately went blurry. All I saw was the man walking off and another man walking towards me. Feeling the blood leaking from the back of my head as I fell into complete darkness.

~3 Days later~

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I saw a nurse looking at the monitors in the hospital room. She glanced over at me and smiled, "So you decided to join us Miss Kashima?" I tried to sit up but the nurse laid me back down. "You should stay in bed, you had a pretty bad concussion." I looked at her confused, "Kashima?" "Huh?" She looked down at my chart to make sure she hadn't gotten the name wrong. "Yes. It says here you're name is Rin Kashima. We got it from an ID that was in your wallet."

I put my hand to my head trying to remember. The last think I could think of was a fight and then nothing before that. No name, no people, no places, no memories at all, nothing but blackness were a memory should have been. "I…I don't remember." I looked down at my casted arm and remembered the sound of the crack it had made as it broke. I cringed and then looked up at the worried nurse.

After the nurse had gone to get the doctor, I was put through different tests and questions to see how bad my amnesia was. The only thing I could remember was the fight that landed me in the hospital to begin with. I sat up and stared out of the window after all of the nurses had left. One had taught me a Mexican Lullaby to pass the time with. I had liked the tune and was now singing it lightly as I watched the clouds go by.

I stopped once I realized there was someone in the doorway listening. He looked familiar but at the same time not at all familiar. His greenish toned skin caught me off guard and his different colored eyes seemed devious to me. He smirked and walked towards me, "So they weren't kiddin' when they sai' ya was awake?" He must have noticed that I began to stare and glared at me slightly. I snapped out of it and looked down at my hand in my lap, "Do…Do I know you?" I said lowly and looked back up at him. "Huh? Nah, I was jus' the one that foun' ya, lass. Seems to be somethin' they do 'ere. Got my number an' sai' they'd call when ya woke up. An' tha' they did."

I looked back out of the window, thinking about what the man had said, "If you don't know me then why did you come?" The statement sounded harsher then I had meant it to be. He made a face and then sat in a chair near the bed, "I actually wasn't going to. But I heard ya singin' an' thought I would investigate." He smirked and continued "Sounded good."

I blushed lightly at his comment but it quickly went away, "Um…thank you." He took a breath, wasting no time at all, "So ya got a name, luv?" I continued to look out of the window "I don't remember it." He was surprised and I could tell, "How do ya not know your name?" I looked back over at him once again, a blank expression on my face. "I don't remember anything. But the nurse did say my name, Rin Kashima." The man looked back at me, I waited for him to say something. He smirked and leaned back in his chair, "I'm Murdoc Niccals. Nice to meet ya."

After that day Murdoc kept coming to see me in the hospital. He brought me different types of music to listen to and some from his own band. He told me about the band he had left behind and that he wouldn't mind getting back together with them. After a while I got out of the hospital and stayed with him in his Winnebago, wanting to go with him to Essex. But before we could go he got put in a Mexican prison. I waited their in the Winnebago till he came back.


	3. Do ya 'member?

Chapter 3 : Do ya 'member?

I stood from the wall and decided to go back to my room before Murdoc could finish eating. As I walked towards the lift I could hear the sound of dishes clanking in the kitchen. 'Damnit, he must be done.' Just as I got to the lift Murdoc came out of the kitchen. I heard Russel say "We got practice in a lil while, so don't go to far." Murdoc waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, mate."

He looked around and started to walk towards me. I pushed the button to open the lift, acting like I didn't hear Russel's statement. The lift wasn't fast enough. Murdoc pulled me away from the lift door and pushed me into the wall. "Ya 'eard what he said luv. Don' go far." He smirked and grabbed my arm, pulling me with him. "Why don' me an' you fin' us a room we can talk in, shall we?"

Murdoc led me down the hall to one of the larger rooms that weren't being used. He opened the door and pushed me in. Walking in after me he locked the door behind him. I got up off the floor where I had fell and backed up as he walked towards me, eventually hitting the wall behind me. Murdoc put a hand next to my head on the wall and leaned over to my ear. "Don' think I ever gave ya permission to leave this mornin', did I?" He said as a fist connected with my stomach. I leaned forward with my head on his shoulder. "Hn…"

I tried to stand up straight but slid down the wall, hoping it would get Murdoc to stop. Murdoc gave a laugh of pleasure. He bent down and leaned in close to me. "You're so selfish sometimes," he leaned over to my ear and whispered, "I could change that." With his last words he licked my ear and I gave a small moan.

Pleased with my reaction Murdoc leaned closer to me, my legs the only things keeping him from getting to close. His tongue trailed from my ear to my neck causing me to struggle against him. I moved my arms from beside me and pushed on his shoulders in an attempt to push him off of me, keeping my noises to a minimum.

After a few minutes of struggling Murdoc grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with his own. "I love it when ya figh' back." He grabbed my chin with his free hand and forced me to look at him. "Do ya 'member las' night?"

I closed my eyes and tried to move my head and hands out of his grip. I didn't want to look at him but the images came back to my head. My eyes shot open as I heard a sound from behind Murdoc. A figure appeared from the many boxes in the corner.

Murdoc was becoming impatient with me and I could tell, but all I could do was keep my eyes on the figure. Once the figure had made its way to the light from the window I saw that it was a zombie. "Murdoc!" I yelled and struggled again. He realized I was looking past him and looked behind him, "Shit!" He let go of me and grabbed for his gun.

Just as he let go I bolted to the side and made a run for the door. Catching the zombies attention he came after me, moving faster than I had hoped. Before I could get to the door the zombie jumped, catching my leg and pulling me down. I grabbed for my own gun but didn't have it, 'Shit, I must have left it in my room.' I tried to get up but the zombie was pulling me closer to take a bit out of my leg. "Murdoc! Help me!"

I closed my eyes and heard a shot fire from Murdoc's gun. The pressure from the zombies hand left my leg as a second shot was fired. I opened my eyes and saw Murdoc walking towards me, kicking the zombie off of my leg. He pulled me up off the ground and leaned me against the wall. "There's blood. Ya get bitten?" He moved down to examine my leg.

I looked down at him surprised as he looked at my leg, "It's the zombies blood. Not like you care." He looked up at me and then stood up. "If I didn' care I'd 'ave let it eat ya." Murdoc sighed and walked over to the door, "Ya should clean the blood off before practice." I looked at him and nodded. "Uh…Yeah."

I pushed off of the wall and walked to the door. I glanced over at him as I walked down to the bathrooms. Murdoc's statement echoed through my head as I cleaned the blood off of my legs. "Was he serious?"

"Rin?" I heard a familiar voice yell outside the bathroom. "Ya in there?" 2D walked in to the bathroom and looked over to me. "What happened?" I noticed he was looking at my legs. "Huh? Oh, I had a run in with a zombie. Murdoc shot him and I got the blood from it. I'm okay though." I gave him a reassuring smile.

I heard him sigh in relief and sat next to me on the floor. "Russ tol' me to come an' get ya. Practice time." I got the last spots of blood off of my legs and got up, helping 2D up as well. "Then I guess we should head to the studio then." I threw away the paper towels I used and started down the hall towards the studio. 2D trailing close behind me as I walked.


	4. Editor's Note

Editor's Note

To everyone who has been wondering why I haven't been up loading I am very sorry for that. I've been have a bit of a problem since last June. Moving can be a real bitch sometimes and I haven't been able to get my internet back for a while. But I think things are getting a bit better for me so I'll be able to write and upload a little more now….hopefully.

And just like on my profile…any questions you want to ask just go to one of my accounts. Whether the question be for my characters or just me in general, just make sure you specify who its for. Oh, and if you have anything you might want in my stories just shoot me a e-mail. I'm not promising it will be in it but it may give me ideas for something else.

Thanks everyone for reading my babbling and hope to get some reviews for my current and new chapters.


	5. Pills?

Chapter 4 : Pills?

I sat on a stool next to some of the sound equipment listening to music, waiting for everyone to get to the studio. The only one left to wait for was Murdoc. I picked up one of the music magazines and started flipping threw it. 2D was standing in his usual spot and Noodle was playing with a tamagachi pet I bought her a couple of weeks ago.

Murdoc walked into the studio and looked around, "Why's everyone jus' sittin' 'round?" Russel looked up at him and sighed, "We been waitin' for you man." Murdoc made his way to the amp where his bass was, "Well I'm 'ere now." Noodle put the pet away and strapped on her guitar.

I continued to listen to music, not really hearing what anyone had said. "Oi! Get over 'ere!" I heard Murdoc yell over my music, throwing an empty can at my back to get my attention. "Itai!" I yelled as I took the head phones off and glared at Murdoc. "That hurt, you bastard!" Murdoc smirked and strapped on his bass, "That be the point lass." I rolled my eyes and took my place next to 2D.

I moved my fingers over the keys of my keyboard. My main job in the band was to give secondary vocals and play the keyboard so 2D paid more attention to vocals. It wasn't that bad and it made me happy that I could help out that much.

"Oi! You two ready?" Both 2D and I jumped at the sudden yell. Both of us seemed to be in our own little worlds. We looked at each other and then at Murdoc, nodding. He smirked and moved to his usual spot behind me. 2D beside me, Noodle behind him, and Russel in the way back.

As practice went on I began to relax. I was always happy when I sang and it seemed Murdoc licked it too. He was less of a prick when I sang.

After practice I walked out of the studio with 2D walking close behind me. "Wan' to watch a movie? I go' a new zombie flick." I smiled and continued walking until I got to the lit. "Sure. I'll meet you in your room, I need something out of mine." 2D nodded and walked to his room once the lift had reached the car park.

I walked to my room and opened the door, turning on the light. I looked over at my dresser and then to my nightstand. My pills, the one thing I never misplaced, wasn't in its usual spots. "What?" I moved things incase it had fell but still couldn't find them. "Damnit. Their probably in Murdoc's Winnebago."

I looked out of my door and towards the Winnebago. It didn't seem like anyone was in it, so I made my way through the car park and towards the parked Winnebago. Walking in I avoided all of the many things covering his floor. I scanned over the floor near his bed, hoping to find my pills. I began to get frantic as I felt the pain begin to settle in.

Just as I found them something was knocked over behind me. I jumped up quickly, pills in hand, and spun around to see what it was. "Kaw!" Letting out a sigh of relief I walked over to were the Murdoc's raven, Cortez, was perched. "You gave me a fright Cortez." I put up my hand and he nuzzled into it. Not really sure how much more time I might have before Murdoc came back I opened the door to leave.

"Look who 'as come to visi'." I jumped back from the door, a smirking Murdoc standing in the doorway now. "I dropped my pills in here last night and I needed them." I said stumbling backwards, the pain starting to working on me. Murdoc's smirk began to fade as he heard the pain in my voice, but that expression soon turned into a slightly annoyed expression.

I was backed into one of the counters in the kitchen part of the Winnebago as Murdoc walked closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes, feeling him lean against me, waiting for the worst to happen. 'I'm sorry 2D.' But he reached into the cabinet above me, pulled out a cup and moved to the sink.

I opened my eyes once I heard the water start to run and the glass being filled. "Here." Murdoc handed me the glass and turned his back to me, making his way to one of the chairs attached to the wall, "Ya no fun when ya in pain. Take ya bloody pills an' leave if ya want." I took the glass hesitantly and turned to the cabinet, placing the glass down so I could open the pill bottle.

Once I took the pill I went back to the door and walked out of it while taking one last look at Murdoc who was still looking a bit annoyed. I walked back to my room and put my pills back where should have been before. "What the hell was he talking about 'No fun when you're in pain'? That sadist loves to mess with me when I'm in pain…that liar." Sighing I began to make my way back out and down to 2D's room.

I knocked on the door and smiled a weak smile when he opened the door, "Sorry it took so long…Couldn't find my pills." He smiled a goofy smile back and opened the door enough for me to get in and closed it behind as I did, "It okay. What ya wanna watch?" I sat on the bed and looked at the movies he had laid out on the floor, "We can just watch the new one you just got." He nodded and put it in and sat next to me on the bed.

Once the movie had started I laid down and put my head in his lap, trying to will my pain to go away. I could feel 2D kind of move around, probably not really sure what to do, "Um…Rin? Are you okay?" I thought about telling him what had happened in Murdoc's Winnebago but voted against it in my head, "My head hurts…I thought it might go away if I laid down. But I can use a pillow instead if you want me to." I started to get up but he put a hand on my shoulder and panicked a little, "N-no, that wasn' what I meant. I-I was jsu' askin' is all."

I looked up at him and smiled, this time not so weakly, "You don't have to panic so much. It's fine 2D." He smiled back once again and I laid back down. After awhile of the movie being on 2D started to run his hands through my hair, trying to take my mind off of the pain. I closed my eyes making small, almost purring noises as he continued.

I fell asleep halfway through the movie as the pain started to fade away along with my consciousness. I woke up later and found myself under the covers of 2D's bed…but no 2D in sight. I sat up yawning and stretching and walked to the door to see where he had gone. I could see the sun going down through some of the gaps in the car park walls. Which meant I had most likely slept a good few hours.

I got into the lift and pushed the button to close it. Once it had gone to the floor it needed to I walked out and looked in some of the usual room he could be in. I looked in the kitchen and found him sitting at the table eating something along with Noodle. "So this is where you went to?"

Both 2D and Noodle looked over at the door to see who it was that was talking. 2D was the one to speak, "You fell asleep so I didn' wanna wake ya up. Migh' make ya feel worse or sumfink." He smiled and went back to eating. I laughed lightly at his sweet comment and sat down at the table, looking over at Noodle. "What have you been up to kiddo? Haven't seen you much lately."

Noodle looked up at me a moment and smiled, "I have been trying to make cords for new songs." Once again I smiled, but this song was meant for the small Japanese girl in front of me, "Well if you need any help with that just ask me." She nodded and put her plate in the sink and ran back off to her room.

Both me and 2D looked at each other and laughed as she hurried off, "She really likes to make new melodies." 2D nodded in agreement, "Think she migh' be makin' the next big album?"

"Who knows…she could be." I yawned and stood up. "It's getting late…maybe we should go to sleep. Or at least go back down to the car park." 2D nodded and followed me to the lift, both of us parting ways for the night and heading to our rooms.


	6. Painful Darkness

Chapter 5 : Painful Darkness

I sat in my room for a while and stared at the ceiling, not feeling tired anymore, waiting for another wave of pain to hit from a new headache. I reached for my pills and took a few of them to ease the pain. I heard a sound coming from the car park, "Probably those damn zombies again." Reaching for a hand gun out of the bottom drawer of my night stand I walked to the door and opened it, looking around to see what it was.

I walked out a little ways and pointed my gun at the sound of a can being kicked, shooting one of the zombies in the head. Two others were coming from the same direction, reacting to the sound of the first shot no doubt. Shooting at them too I began to feel dizzy. As the feeling set in I began to hurry back to my door so the zombies couldn't get to me.

Once in my room I made it to my bed and sat down to try and shake the feeling. I looked over at my pill bottle and noticed something weird about it. Picking it up I looked at the label of it. I couldn't read what it said from the dizziness but I could tell that it wasn't my pills. Good thing I only took 1 or 2 of them. "Murdoc…"

"You call luv?" I looked up startled and was met by mismatched eyes of red and black. "What did you give me and what did you do with my pills, you bastard?" No doubt Murdoc was playing games with me. His earlier statement came to mind, 'Ya no fun when ya in pain.' I snorted in disagreement, 'Lying bastard.' He smirked and looked at the pill bottle I had dropped when I heard him, "See ya got what I lef' for ya. Don' matter what it was, its in ya system now."

I closed my eyes to try and steady the dizziness, "Fine…and my pills?" I looked back up at him to see what he would do next. I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out my pill bottle. "Ya mean these?" His smirk got bigger. I jumped forward to try and take the pills but I wasn't fast enough to get them. "Murdoc, give them to me! I need them!" My eyes narrowed at him in a glare.

Bang! I shot my gun over his shoulder as a zombie came into my sights. Murdoc came in and closed the door to keep from a repeat attack. "Thanks, lass." I kept my glare on him, "My pills." He kneeled down to my ear and said, "Show me that ya need 'em." I closed my eyes to keep from seeing his face, not wanting to know the expression.

I made my way up onto my bed and sat down "What do you want?" He looked over at me and started to close in, his knee placed between my legs to rest on the bed. He cupped my cheek with one hand and leaned in on the opposite side to whisper in my ear once more, "What you don' wanna give me." I could see him smirk through the corner of my eye and he licked my ear with his long tongue. I brought my hand up to clasp my ear, a small blush starting to form on my face.

He smirked and grabbed my wrist to take it off of my ear, also grabbing the other one just to be safe. I struggled as he started to kiss my neck. I could feel his knee pressing into my groin and his upper body pressing into mine. "The more that ya struggle the more I'll press luv." He bit down on my neck after he finished his statement. I tried to silence the small noises I was making, but it wasn't doing much good.

I stopped struggling as the pain started to set in and slight numbness had come from the grip Murdoc had on my wrists. He looked over at me as the struggling ceased, "Calm down, have we?" I didn't look at him, I just kept my head tilted away from him, "Can I have my pills now?" My voice was slow and quiet, hoping to be heard in this moment of need. He shook his head, I could see that his smirk was starting to disappear, "Can't do that luv. You migh' try to run away once the pain is gone." With this said he kissed me, I gave no struggle this time.

The only thing I could do was close my eyes and let it happen. Tears came to my eyes as he slipped his tongue in, I made sounds of protest and tried to push his tongue away with my own. Not exactly the smartest thing to do. He let go of one of my wrists and wrapped his arm around my waist. I let my hand move to his chest incase I decided to struggle again.

His kiss almost seemed meaningful but I knew he didn't mean any of the things he did to me. I felt a small jolt as his hand moved up and then down my side, resting on the hem of my long skirt. He hooked his finger on the top of it and my eyes widened. I pushed on his chest with my free hand, snapping back to my senses.

His pleased expression turned to one of annoyance. "So, still have some fight lef', do we?" He pushed me against the mattress and pinned my arms above my head with one of his hands. He started to nibble on my ear, "Ya can struggle all ya want, luv, but the en' result will be the same." I could feel his hand move down my leg now, reaching the end of my skirt and then traveling back up to my thigh.

He moved his hand up until it was between my legs. I could feel my face becoming an even darker red than before because by now I had become very wet. Murdoc smirked and snickered lightly, "This has to mean somethin'." He rubbed a finger against me and I gave a forced moan, another coming up and stopping in my throat. I tried so hard to make it seem as if I wasn't in pleasure but Murdoc wasn't buying it.

"Go ahead an' moan as much as ya wan'. No one can 'ear ya." He kissed my neck and down to the collar of my shirt, moving his hand from my lower half to my top. He began to undo the buttons of my shirt and pulled it over my head, my hands getting tangled in it and keeping them in place. His cold hands traced down my stomach and back up to my bra.

My eyes had tightened so much that tears were coming from them, "I hate you…" I said in a quiet whisper, though the statement sounded hesitant in my head. But it wasn't quiet enough for Murdoc not to hear it. He growled in annoyance and griped onto my hips with both hands. He rolled me onto my stomach and pulled me into the position he wanted me in.

He began to remove the rest of my clothes and I managed to free my hands from the shirt around them. After throwing them aside he leaned over me and ran his tongue over the back of my neck. "Why though?" was the only thing he said, biting down hard on my shoulder as he penetrated. I threw my head back in pain and pleasure.

He stopped long enough to let me adjust to the size, "Ya ready?" he said as he leaned against my back and close to my ear. "Fuck you!" I growled with my eyes tightly shut. He growled and started to make a steady rhythm. I felt pain but it wasn't very much, it was almost as if he was trying not to hurt me.

I grabbed on to the sheets under me as he began to give heavier, faster thrusts. One heavy thrust and I was in reluctant bliss. I let out a load moan and my breath hitched with every other thrust. Murdoc laughed at the sounds he heard from me, I heard a pleased moan come from him as well.

I felt myself slowly but surely giving in, my eyes widened as I realized…I was enjoying this! 'No, no, no! That's not fair!' I repeated in the back of my mind over and over again. I could feel myself at my edge and wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it from coming.

After a little while I could feel Murdoc's thrusts become needy and sloppy. He held onto me with his arms around my waist as he gave one last thrust before coming inside of me. I came along with him and closed my eyes to try and steady myself. Then Murdoc said something that I wasn't expecting.

"Why is it ya hate me, luv?" The words were slow and sounded painfully sad, yet, odd coming from him. Something snapped in the back of my head and my vision became blurred. I collapsed onto the bed.

I fell into the bliss of my own pain. But in this bliss, I was all alone…Murdoc's words being the only thing I could hear.


	7. Murdoc It's For You!

Chapter 6 : Murdoc It's For You!

I didn't wake until morning. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my aching head. I look over to see if my pills where on my nightstand. I wasn't surprised to find them where they usually were. I reached over to get them and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, a dark bruise from a bite still fresh on my flesh. All of the things from last night coming back to me.

I took my pills quickly and got up, covering my naked body with my sheet. I walked over to my dresser and picked out some clean clothes and headed for my shower.

After my shower I headed for the lift, pushing the button to close it afterwards. I headed for the kitchen but changed my mind once I caught a glimpse of _him_. For a while I just wondered around the many different hallways of the place I chose to call home. Eventually I found myself out in the front, gun in hand. I shot one bullet up in the air to signal nearby zombies that I was near.

The memories from last night didn't give me the same feeling of sadness. Instead I was angry and ready to blow off some steam, the zombies being the best thing I could think of to use. Target practice was always fun and if I ran out of bullets I could always spar with it and let it think it can get me.

I checked the box of bullets in my pocket and loaded my gun. Seeing the zombies coming over the hill I started to aim my gun at the closest one. Shooting it right between the eyes I continued on to the next one. I shot as long as my gun would let me and put it back in the holster on my lower thigh were the slit of my skirt began.

I ran towards the closest zombie and jumped, kicking so hard that the head came off and the body tumbled to the ground. I let out a light laugh as some of my anger left at the sight. The more I fought the less anger I had to put up with. The longer I fought the less zombies kept coming. Once there were no zombies left to fight I went back inside and changed out of the blood soaked clothes I was wearing.

Once changed I came back up in the lift and sat in the room where one of the TV's sat. Not really turning it on I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes hoping to rest from the workout I had just done. My rest was short lived when I heard a ring from the door bell. I sat there waiting for someone to get it but decided to get it myself when it rang a second time.

A smile came to my face as I saw the person at the door. It was a girl about 5' 4" maybe 5' 5", around my height. She had bags behind her, but the thing that caught my eye the most was the French Maids outfit she was wearing. I smirked and before she could even say anything I yelled, "Murdoc It's For You!"

I could hear the girl make a sound of disagreement and looked back at her. "Why do you automatically assume that I'm for Murdoc?" I leaned on the door way and started to think of a few reasons I could give her. "Well…um…" She rolled her eyes and finished the sentence, "Myna."

"Yes, well, Myna. I will go through the line of people here if you don't mind." I put up one finger, "One, I would know if you were here for me. Two," I continued to put up fingers as I talked, "Noodle never really leaves Kong so she doesn't know many people that would come up here for her. Three, Russel's not the type of person to call for someone to come and clean or whatever you might be here for. And last but not least, 2D. No offence to him but he's just not that good." I put my hand down after naming the reasons, only leaving the reasons for Murdoc. "Which only leaves Murdoc."

I could tell she was trying to find something wrong with what I had said, "Fine, with some of those you might have a point." I looked at the outfit she was wearing once again, "Let me guess, Murdoc asked you to wear that when you came?" She blushed lightly at my question and I could tell I had hit the nail on the head, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it. "So what exactly did he ask you to come for?"

I thought I knew why she was there but I was asking just to make sure. I was hoping she would say that Murdoc was tired of me and she was asked to replace me. But also another part of me was hoping that that was a lie and she was just at the wrong place…I hated that part of me. "Murdoc asked me to be a live-in maid for Kong Studios." I looked at her in disbelief, "A live-in maid. Since when has he cared if this place was clean or not?" She shrugged, "Dunno, that's just what he said."

"What are ya yellin' 'bout now? Huh…" He looked a bit surprised as he saw us both in the doorway but that soon left and his usual smirk replaced that. "Guess you two 'ave already met." He stated obviously. I glared at him, some of my anger coming back from earlier. "And that just shows that I was right when I said you were for him. Then I'll just leave you to it." I walked past Murdoc, ignoring him as he tried to grab my arm. No doubt to make me stay so he could make fun of me.

Once I was back in my room I laid on my stomach on the bed. My hair had fallen in my face; all I could see was black. I moved it out of my face and sighed as I saw that my frosted tips where starting to fade from the snowy white they were before. I took my attention away from my hair and to the pills that I loved so dearly. I took a handful and laid back on my pillow, drifting back into the blissful darkness I knew so well.


End file.
